


tumblr ficlets

by hockeyhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyhater/pseuds/hockeyhater
Summary: where i'll post any short ficlet prompts i get on tumblr





	1. nico/nolan from olllmaatta

**Author's Note:**

> from olllmaatta: nico and nolan roommate au where nolan doesn't know how the FUCK to wash dishes

“Nolan, we need to talk.”

Oh no. “What’s up, babe?”

“I think you know.” Nico’s eyes flick over to the sink, which happens to be full of dishes.

Nolan definitely knows what Nico is talking about. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Nolan, honey, if I wasn’t a great boyfriend who knew how sore you were from last night’s game I would have tackled you to the ground by now.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you but I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nolan should probably just give up this charade, but also, Nico looks really cute when he’s red faced and angry like this.

“I’m talking about how you somehow went 19 years without learning how to wash a dish, Nolan.”

“Oh yeah. That.” Nolan clears his throat and looks away. “What about it?”

“Okay, I know I said I wasn’t gonna tackle you, but fuck that.” Nico takes a deep breath then suddenly Nolan's on the ground with Nico on top of him, holding him down. “Nolan, you need to learn how to-”

Nolan cuts Nico off by leaning up and pressing their lips together. They kiss for a second before Nico pulls back. “Okay, you can’t distract me. We need to talk about this.”

“What if I blow you? Will that distract you?” Nolan puts on the charm and throws in a little wink and a cheeky smile.

Nico considers it for a second. “I’ll take you up on that, but after, I’m gonna teach you how to to wash a fucking pot.”

“Deal,” Nolan says, and reaches down to unzip his boyfriend’s pants.


	2. nico/nolan from olllmaatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from ollmaatta: "an hour later nico shows up and like. slams nolan against the door to make out with him, all the while saying shit about how pretty nolan is and what he does to nico and how lucky nico feels to have him" aka the Not Angst i sent in the gc (fuck u and ur angst nolan deserves none of it)

Nolan knows, objectively, that he’s attractive. He’s been told by numerous partners that he’s hot, that he has nice hair, that his rosy red cheeks are super cute. 

None of them, however, have said it as much as Nico does.

It seems like Nico spends half his time on hockey and the other half throwing praise and love Nolan’s way. Nolan isn’t complaining, quite the opposite, actually. He loves the way Nico loves him, and he’ll take any chance he can get to catch him off guard and get a little more of it.

Which is why Nolan doesn’t tell Nico about the photoshoot with his uncle. He’s very aware of how he looks in suits (very good) and how Nico reacts to him in suits (also very good). He wants to milk this for as much as possible, so he doesn’t say anything, but he makes sure he’s at home alone when the photos drop.

_NOLLIE_

_WHAT_

_WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME_

_IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW_

And Nico, true to his word, shows up an hour later. He looks like he didn’t even shower after practice, just hopped into his car and headed over immediately, and that thought is admittedly kind of hot. 

Nico wastes no time, quickly pulling Nolan up and pressing their lips together. “You,” kiss, “Have no idea,” kiss, “How hot you are.” Kiss, kiss, kiss.

“I think I do, babe,” Nolan giggles, running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Nico stops for second and leans back to look at Nolan. “God, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Love you too, now let’s move this to my room.”


End file.
